Family
by RandomificationChaotic
Summary: In the aftermath of the events of Plegia Castle, Cordelia confronts Robin.


**Author's Note: **So this is basically my attempt at writing about some of the emotional repercussions of Robin's mind control. It's been done a couple of times, but I wanted to see what I could do with the Robin x Cordelia pairing. Hopefully it's not too bad. Anyway, enjoy!

Cordelia stood in front of Robin's tent, nervously wringing her hands. It had been a few hours since the Shepherds had fled from Plegia Castle, where the Fire Emblem now resided.

_Thanks to-_ Cordelia cut off that thought. It wasn't Robin's fault. Validar had manipulated him; Validar had taken over his mind and forced him to take the Fire Emblem. He had even managed to shake off his control.

_So why didn't he do it earlier?_ Cordelia shook her head to clear away those thoughts. Robin had been silent throughout the entire journey back to camp and had retreated immediately to his tent. He hadn't spoken with anyone: not Chrom, not Morgan, not Severa, not even her.

Right now, if she knew her husband, Robin would be blaming himself. She needed to comfort and assure him, and she couldn't do that if she was doubtful herself. Pushing such doubts to the back of her mind, she pushed open the tarp of Robin's tent.

His tent was furnished simply; there was a bed to sleep in at one side, a desk with papers scattered messily over it and a small rack of books. Robin sat hunched over the desk, turning around when he heard someone entering.

His face was pale and he had an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes had briefly flashed with shock when he saw she had entered, but was almost instantly replaced by terror and worry.

"Please, Cordelia, get out." Robin pleaded with such desperation she almost left right there. But she strengthened her resolve and shook her head.

"Robin, I'm not leaving until I talk to you." Her heart broke seeing her husband like this. Robin had always had always had a spark to him that Cordelia loved.

He was both the Shepherd's tactician and trusted confidante. He was confident and calculating in battle; his plans had led the Shepherds to countless victories. But off the battlefield, he was compassionate and open, if slightly awkward.

He made an effort to know everybody in the army and to lend a hand wherever he could. Despite the quirky and eclectic nature of the army, most of them trusted and talked to Robin.

He had helped her through her own issues after all. He had been there when she had been heartbroken over Chrom. When she lost faith in herself, he was there to encourage her and get her back on her feet. The nights when the horrible memories of her fellow pegasus knights threatened to overwhelm her, he had offered her a shoulder to cry on and whatever comfort he could. And that was why she had fallen in love with him. She owed far too much to him to repay, but she could at least help him now.

"Robin, you're not going to hurt me." She tried to assure him. Robin just shook his head and curled up into a ball on his chair.

"Morgan and Severa are worried about you," She continued, undeterred. "I'm worried about you."

Robin sighed and muttered a muffled apology. "I don't want an apology, I want you to talk to me Robin." Cordelia urged him gently, reaching out to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. This seemed to break through to Robin as he uncurled and placed his shaking hands on his lap. Cordelia placed a hand to reassure and steady him, to let him know she would be there no matter what. In a shaky voice, he started to recount his experience.

"It was horrible Cordelia." He hesitated and started to grip Cordelia's hand. "Do you know what it's like, having someone inside your head, controlling you when you can't help but watch?" Robin's voice cracked at the last word and he steadied himself before continuing.

"You feel like you should do something, but you can't and you just have to watch while you betray everyone. I don't deserve their trust, not now." The heaviness in the last few words gave Cordelia a feeling of déjà vu.

She suddenly felt as if she was looking upon herself from before: a broken, self-loathing soul who needed some comfort. Their situations were different, but the feelings were the same. She was going to help him like he had helped her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Robin had one last thing to say. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to find someone else..." He murmured.

Now Cordelia felt anger rise up. She curled up her fists. How dare he say that she would be unfaithful? Hadn't she promised to love him?

The smack of one redhead's hand connecting with one tactician's poor cheek resounded through the camp. Robin let out a cry of pain and gingerly rubbed his cheek, which was red from the impact.

"Robin, I promised to love you. I will always love you. Don't try to make me go back on that promise." Cordelia's face wore a stern frown as she said this.

Robin tried to interrupt but she broke into a smile at him and continued, "We have, or will have, two wonderful children, both as great as their father. I'm not going to stop loving you because of one thing you couldn't even control." Robin let out a small but sincere smile and Cordelia couldn't stop herself from widening her own grin.

"You broke free of Validar's control, and we wouldn't have even gotten here without your tactics. We'll stand by you, we're your friends." Cordelia finished, waiting for Robin to respond. Robin's eyes were closed and he had a genuine smile on his face, taking in Cordelia's words. He stood up and enveloped Cordelia in a tight hug.

"You're right, I shouldn't doubt myself, and I definitely shouldn't have doubted you." She returned the embrace, ecstatic that she had been able to help him.

She whispered into his ear "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered back. His lips went down to meet hers and they shared a kiss. It wasn't passionate or long, but it affirmed their love for each other, and that was what mattered.

They parted slightly and smiled at each other, sharing a moment of comfortable silence, before Robin let go.

"I'm going to go talk to Severa and Morgan. Thanks Cordelia." She smiled and nodded, acknowledging the thanks. He turned to leave but paused, remembering something. "There's one thing you're wrong about, Cordelia."

She tilted her head quizzically as she waited for him to continue. "You're not my friends, you're my family." A slight blush came over his cheeks and Cordelia giggled.

"Of course Robin, now go and talk to our daughters." Robin nodded and headed out of his tent.

Cordelia smiled as she watched him go. She knew he probably wasn't completely fine (though she could hope), and that he had definitely been more troubled than he had let on, but she was confident that they would get through it together.

**Author's Note: **Well, that's it. I'm not completely satisfied with how it turned out, but I'm not sure I could be without completely scrapping it. I may keep this as a one-shot or add some more chapters with other characters, namely Morgan and Severa. But anyway, please tell me what you think. I'm always trying to improve my writing, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me!

**Edit: **Thank you for the reviews. Hopefully the formatting looks a bit better now. Sorry about that folks! ^_^'


End file.
